


交易

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Smurf Wraith and poor noob Jake, Video Game Mechanics, 恶搞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 一个素质屌差的血衣幽灵调戏萌新朴杰克的故事。
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Jake Park
Kudos: 2





	交易

这是月光最好的时候。天空是蔚蓝色的，不见有一丝云，月亮圆润皎洁，亮得有些刺眼。我潜伏在树林的影子里，远远地看着篝火边的四个逃生者。我藏得很好，在幽灵丧钟的力量之下，他们根本不可能注意到几乎完全隐形的我。这是一场单方面的观察，我能掌握许多有用的线索，而他们对我一无所知。

逃生者们准备齐全，看来对接下来的冒险信心十足。我很快注意到这四个人里有一个新面孔。黑眼睛黄皮肤的亚裔，裹着一圈围脖，衣服又厚又紧，怪怕冷的样子。他看上去很紧张，当逃生者们的领队——一个叫德怀特的眼镜男讲话的时候，这个新人一点都听不进去，只是不安地来回搓手，盯着自己的脚尖出神。

（找到短板咯。）

从这个新人下手，很容易就能让他们手忙脚乱，最后全盘溃败。

“杰克，你不用那么紧张的，大家都是这么过来的。”德怀特友好地拍了拍新人的肩膀，“实在到了万不得已的时候，你还可以用那招。你懂的，你就面对着他们——”

“谢谢你。”他话没说完就被新人打断了。

（杰克……哼，他叫杰克。）

这个杰克小子真是的，就不能让人把话听完吗？

我正在意他们说的“那招”是什么，只见那四个逃生者嘴里念念有词，随后把手上形形色色的祭品丢进了火里，一阵黑色的烟雾随之腾起，一开始只是一小团，很快便在空中扩散开来，笼罩了一切。这是狩猎开始的前奏。我不再乱想，轻轻抚摸着手中的阿扎罗夫之斧，接着闭上眼睛等待黑雾将我吞噬。

（恶灵，我请求您，给予我杀死所有人的力量。）

烟雾散去了。在视力恢复之前，磅礴的雨声已经进了耳朵。是俄罗斯的红树林，女猎手的住处。我喜欢这儿，比起工业环境下的废弃车库，我更喜欢接触自然。这里有永不停歇的雨，还有永不消散的青白色雾气。虽说下雨还起雾是件奇怪的事，但这里是恶灵制造出来的幻境，有些东西没有逻辑可循。

我其实也不太喜欢这儿。我张开双手迎接雨水——在隐身状态下，雨接触到我的身体并不会迅速弹开，而是变得粘稠，在身体表面缓慢流淌，从而破坏隐身的效果。红树林并不是偷袭的好地方，会让我轻易暴露自己。

（可那又怎样？）

我已经杀了这群逃生者无数次，他们每个人的身高、体重、气味、习惯性的动作，亦或是性格驱使下最可能选择的策略……我都了解得一清二楚。逃生者们溅在我身上的血染红了我的衣服，怎么洗也洗不干净了。恶灵知道我们彼此已经熟悉，所以最近不停地吸收新鲜血液，好给我们找一点乐子，那个叫杰克的新人就是例子。

狩猎场需要新鲜血液，我的斧子也需要。阿扎罗夫已经饥渴难耐，刀刃上的斑斑血迹已经暗沉，而缠绕在它头骨上的血管却还是鲜红的颜色——这些蛛网一般的血管跳动得这么有力，对杀戮的渴求是如此强烈……

我突然有了个好主意：我要第一个杀掉杰克小子，用他的血来祭我的斧子，把这当做我狩猎生涯的一个全新开始。想到这里我兴奋得颤抖，一手捏起脖子上挂着的黑檀木骷髅吊坠，放在嘴边亲吻了一下，这才冷静下来。

（雨水会冲淡气味。但愿这个新人不要太早被我身上的血腥味吓到。）

在距离第一台亮起的发电机不远的地方，我不费什么力气就抓到了第一个人——浑身草药味的克劳黛特·莫瑞尔，躲在女猎手家的干肉仓库里企图躲过我的鼻子。可惜不是杰克小子，不过嘴边的一块鲜肉哪有不吃的道理？我把她拖出来，手起斧落，在她叫出声之前砍断了她漂亮的脊柱。我把尸体藏在树林里隐蔽的地方，免得惊动其他逃生者。

克劳黛特死亡的时候，骷髅吊坠“啪嚓”一声崩裂了，碎掉的部分瞬间化为烟雾散尽，正好占据了整个吊坠的四分之一。这意味着我还有三次难得的处决机会，我可不会辜负恶灵的宠爱。

就在我藏好尸体、准备敲响丧钟隐身离开的时候，隐隐约约地，我背后的灌木丛里有什么东西窸窸窣窣地响了。

我猛地转过身去，冲着声音的来源低低地笑了。

其实我不太确定那灌木丛里是不是藏着人，毕竟这雨林里生物繁多，有时候甚至有剧毒的蛇出没，连我们这些杀手都要退避三分。一个黑脑袋从灌木丛里探出来，像一道烟闪过——杰克小子真的是个新手，经不起一点儿试探，被我这样一诈，他直接暴露了自己的位置，拔腿就跑。

（跑吧，我让你先跑，看你能逃到哪儿去。）

我不紧不慢地跟着杰克小子的脚印来到小白房——那是一间被白色锡皮包裹的棚屋，恶灵制作出来给杀手们打磨武器用的工具间，地方不大，杂物却多，可藏身的橱柜和缝隙也不少，最重要的，还有一个深邃漆黑的地下室。杰克的靴子满是泥泞，他的泥脚印进了门，先是在房间里徘徊打转，明显是在犹豫往哪里逃，短暂的犹豫过后，他的脚印明确地指向了窗口。

这选择还算不错，窗外是一片繁茂的灌木丛，齐腰高，若是他执意钻进去，灌木能多拖住我一段时间。我扒在窗边往外看去，窗户底下耷拉着一堆什么东西，被雨淋得歪倒了。我探手将那堆东西捡起来，一看居然是一双沾满泥巴的登山靴。

心中暗叫不好，可惜已经迟了。一阵风从耳后刮过，光着脚的杰克小子从黑暗的角落窜出来，两手举着什么东西冲我的后脑挥下，只听“当”的一声脆响，世界天旋地转。

在窗边的月光下，我看见他手中的东西闪着迷蒙的光。他用什么打我？一根钩子？这么短的时间里这小子居然把钩子拆了？闻所未闻。看来杰克小子身怀绝技，恶灵选中他不是没理由的。

若是他打了我这一下趁机逃走，算他聪明，可他偏不，他再次举起了坚硬的铁钩，似乎是想趁机杀死我。

（谁给你的勇气正面迎战我。）

他完全没料到我恢复得这么快，更没料到我们两个的力量根本不在一个层级上。我一把抓住他攻来的铁钩，一带，一拧，顺势夺走了他的武器，把钩子甩得远远的。接着是迅猛的一斧，杰克小子弯下腰闪避，横扫的斧刃几乎擦过他的头皮，斩下了几绺湿漉漉的黑发。他终于想起来逃了，转身向门口跑去，我紧随其后，第二斧划破了他的后背。

他发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，跌跌撞撞地跑了几步，绊倒了。血从那一条细线一般的伤口里迅速地渗出来，和雨水一起润湿了他的防水外套。

（很好很好很好，再叫得大声一点吧！你们越痛苦，我就越兴奋。）

杰克小子拼命扭动身子向外爬去，还是让我给拖了回来。他大声地说着“不不不不”，手指紧紧扒着地板缝。我感到厌烦，便给了他一脚，他从楼梯口直接滚下了地下室——从这么高的地方跌落，他被摔得七荤八素，连惨叫的力气都没有了。

（自己往死路钻，这就怨不得我了。）

我探头往楼下看去，底下那个被摔成大字的人形发出了一声漫长而痛苦的呻吟。太好了，看他没有动弹，我还怕他直接摔死了。据说曾经有位钢琴家过于爱惜自己的双手，从楼梯上跌落时没有用手护住脑袋，因此头破血流而死，杰克小子虽然傻，却很懂得生命的重要，跌下去的时候一定采取了什么保护措施才没有立刻丧命。

地下室可没有第二个出口，看来他的性命就要在此了结了。把他的脊柱抽出来做新武器或许是个不错的选择。

我这人有个缺点，那就是在我清楚知道自己已经获得完全的胜利时，我会浪费掉大把时间戏耍猎物。我举起了丧钟，慢悠悠地走下楼梯，走一级就敲一下，听着这迫近的钟声，眼睁睁瞧着死神一步步逼近自己，杰克小子一定怕得要死吧。

结果他的反应和我预料得完全相反。不知哪里来的力气促使杰克小子爬了起来，他背靠着楼梯间的墙壁，睁大眼睛看着我，他的脸上或许有些恐惧，更多的却是喜悦和不可思议。

该不会是被吓疯了吧？我已经来到了他的面前，懒得再和他纠缠，心里默念一声“再见”，扬起了斧子。杰克小子突然对我大叫起来：

“好，好，就照你说的做。别杀我！”

我一听这话，瞄准他脑袋的斧子停在半空——只差一根指头的距离这小子就得破相。我盯着他，他盯着斧子，一滴汗从他的额头滑下来，流进了他的眼睛，可他连眨眼也不敢眨。

（干嘛呀。他到底想做什么？）

我收了斧子，僵直的杰克小子一下子垮了，他呼吸着好不容易得来的空气，发出畅快的大笑。杀他轻而易举，搞明白他在想什么可要花时间。我盯着他，等他给我一个解释。

杰克扶着墙站起来，做了个深呼吸，面对着我开始反复做一个下蹲站起的动作。他像只猴子一样的滑稽表演让我一头雾水。这什么？这什么跟什么啊？

“好吧，那就交易吧……”见我没有动作，他舒了一口气，悄声说道，“我们说定了。”

看到杰克小子的表现，我猛然想起以前听到的一些流言蜚语，一下子明白现在是什么情况。

据说某些杀手（写作杀手，念作孬种）在看逃生者可怜的情况下会放他们一条生路，假装追杀逃生者，实则故意配合他们让他们溜走，然后再摆出十分懊悔的样子，这样恶灵便不会找茬，而且会给予杀手一定的补偿。这就是“交易”——逃生者可以活命，杀手也没什么损失。

与逃生者做交易的暗号是故意反复激发自己的能力，但是又不对他们发起攻击，杰克小子瞧见我敲钟，误以为我会对他网开一面，于是向我做出了回应的暗号——正脸面对杀手，蹲三蹲，表明自己已经完全失去反抗能力。

（原来这就是德怀特口中的“那招”。）

这误会可大了。

我先是觉得好笑，再是愤怒，然后又回到好笑。学什么保命的本事不好，先学这种小伎俩？我不知道是谁发明了“交易”，在他们看来是双赢，在我看来却是毫无自尊的恶性活动。我决不允许这种事情出现在我的狩猎场里，这会毁了我们所有人的名声。

但是，这场交易居然是我无意主动发起的，是讨厌交易的我一手用交易毁掉了狩猎的秩序——假使没有察觉到还好，可是，弄清楚了来龙去脉之后，我总不能直接杀人灭口，抑或是心平气和地告诉杰克小子：是我搞错了，我再让你一手，你赶快逃命去吧！

怎么办？怎么办？我从不留活口——这是原则，原则是不能随便改的。我焦躁地在地下室踱步，垂下头好掩饰自己的表情，杰克小子没有察觉到我的异样。

（事到如今只能顺着他演下去了。）

“行啊，交易吧。”我抬起头，给了他一个微笑，点点头，“我放你走，与此同时我也能得到相对的补偿，是这样吧？”

“是的。是的。谢谢你网开一面……先生。”杰克小子很有礼貌的样子，家教应该不错，可是面对我这个杀人狂有必要么？

（别太急着道谢，小子，等会有得玩你。）

或许交易并不是我想得那么无聊，我还能从中得到一点额外的乐趣……我托着下巴，故意做出思索的神情：“我能要求你一件事吗？”

杰克小子略显犹豫，还是点了点头：“你说吧，先生。我尽力配合你。”

“过来，让我抱一下。”我张开双臂，一把将他搂进怀里。他有点不知所措，两只手在我背上乱抓。

“就、就这样吗？”杰克支支吾吾的，“为什么？”

“头一次和你见面，想熟悉一下你。”我随便糊弄了他，不再说话，把头埋在他的围脖里猛嗅。

他身上满满都是是红树林的味道，雨水，雾气，树木，泥土，还有隐隐约约的野兽气味——难怪他在我身后躲了那么久我都没有发现。仔细嗅嗅又不是这样：杰克身上还有另一片森林的气味，与这里十分相像，让他的气息很容易就与红树林融为一体。可能他曾经住在离森林很近的地方吧。难道那片森林里也有许多像我们一样的杀手，也有许多杀人用的钩子，这才让杰克小子对拆卸这么熟悉？

“我只放这一次水，不会有下次了。要想活下去，你得比现在更努力才行。”我嘴上安慰着他，一只手不安分地往下摸去，仔细感受他的腰部曲线。

（禁止线啊禁止线，幽灵，现在不是过线的时候。）

“好的，我明白，先生。”杰克小子一边慌乱地应答着，一边抓住我放在他腰上的手，想要从我怀里挣脱出去。

他这么请求了，我只好松了手。

（好吧，够了。——不，我是说，不够。真想一直把他搂在怀里不撒手。）

“这衣服真碍事。”我喃喃道。

完了，我太急了。杰克惶恐地看了我一眼，连连后退，我赶紧补上一句：“你看，你浑身都淋湿了。你又不像我，一直穿着湿衣服可不好。楼上有火桶，我可以帮你把衣服烘干，很暖和的。”

“不，谢了，先生，这样就很好。”他挤出一个勉强的笑，“我得走了。”

“是吗？可惜，我还以为我们能多聊一会的。”我回以微笑，慢慢靠近他，“走之前你不想带点纪念品吗？”

“不用了，先生。感谢你的好意。”他一边说着，一边向楼梯口退去，不一会儿已经登上了楼梯的拐角。我向前跨了一大步，一掌猛地拍在墙上，用胳膊拦住他的去路，杰克小子的瞳孔一下子就张大了。

“你觉得我会毁约？”我重重叹了口气，装作很失望的样子，“你太多疑了，杰克。我想帮你，你却要毁掉我们之间的信任。别这样。”

（他会中套吗？他会吗？）

“我知道了。”杰克小子思索了一番，紧皱的眉头顺从地跌了下来，“对不起，先生，我没有冒犯你的意思。是我太紧张了。”

（忍住，千万别笑。天，那张狗崽一样的单纯的脸真是太可爱了。）

“喏，那边角落里有个黄色的箱子，你注意到了吗？”我伸手指给杰克，“去翻翻看吧，说不定有什么好东西可以带走呢。”

“那个就是箱子？”一对狗狗眼闪闪发亮。

“没错。说不定你能找到很高级的工具箱和医疗包，这些都是看运气的。”

这种齐膝高的木箱又深又长，装下一个人也是足够的。杰克掀开箱盖，跪在地上，将上身探进去小心翼翼地翻找。我站在旁边静静看着。

“有发现了吗？”我问着，向前凑近了一点。  
他愉快的声音从箱底传出来：“是个医疗箱，不知道还能不能用。”

“是吗？你为什么不打开看看里面有什么？”我应着，趁他不注意一把将他推了进去，然后迅速合上了木箱的盖子。

“你做什么？！”杰克小子被卡在箱子里，只有两条腿露在外面。他拼命拍打着箱壁，两手撑起自己的身子试图顶开箱盖，我怎会给他那样的机会，两手搭在盖子上按得死死的，他便无从挣脱。

“拿回我的补偿。”我对他笑了一下，空出一只手去解他的裤子。

“不不不不不不，先生，先生！你可以不用这样的。求求你！”他慌得要死，听起来快哭了。

“老实点，这样我就不会弄伤你。”我脱了他的内裤，顺手在他屁股上捏了一把，肌肉丰腴又柔软。他的身子像触电似地抖了一抖。

“不要！你他妈的疯子！变态！放开我，啊！”杰克挣扎得越发激烈，木箱被他撞得彭彭作响。他的话一时是恳求，一时是威胁，两者不断转换，“求你了，让我做什么都行。别这样。放我走吧……我告诉你，我要是从这里逃出去，我他妈绝对会弄死你……啊！放开我！”

“杰克，杰克，听我说，这是我应得的，我们一开始就说好了。”我抚摸着他的后腰安抚他，换来的却是更激烈的挣扎。

（还真是敏感，一点都碰不得。）

在我解开下身的绷带、把那玩意掏出来贴在他屁股上摩擦之后，我知道，他认输了。他甚至乖乖张开了腿，不再作矜持状夹紧大腿，因为他知道那其实没什么用。我松开了压着箱盖的手，两只手专心对付他。

“我还没有准备好。”他颤声道。脑袋压在黑漆漆的箱子里，什么也看不见，根本不知道发生了什么，他很怕。

“你不需要准备。”事情都是这样，与其面对未知犹豫，不如做了再说。我一手撸着自己的老二让它硬起来，一手玩弄他圆润的屁股——太紧张，肌肉绷得太紧，反倒没了感觉。觉得自己硬得差不多了，便改为两手扶着他屁股的跪姿，试探了一下距离就插了进去。

并不是很顺利，抽抽送送，来回插了三次才进去。我完全进入他体内的一刻，杰克忍不住哭叫出来。

“痛吗？”

他不说话，只是哭，呜呜抽泣。我调整了一下姿势，观察他的反应，想找出哪个角度能让他更舒服一点。我试着抽插，过了一会儿，他哭着从箱子缝隙里伸出一只手给我，我把自己的手搭在他的手上，他抓得那么紧，手心都是汗，生怕我会离他而去似的。

“咯吱——”

声音是从头顶上传来的。就在这时，有人走进了小白房，听脚步声还不止一个。我抬起头，头顶的木地板吱呀作响，缝隙里漏下来的灰尘清晰可见。

“别出声。”我赶忙对杰克小子说道。他识趣地闭上了嘴。

“快，看看能不能找到些有用的零件。已经亮了两台，咱们得快点把剩下的电机修完。”这是德怀特·菲费尔德的声音。

“我总觉得好像听到了杀手的心跳声……”这是梅格·托马斯的声音，看来他们一直是两人一组行动的。

“我也有这种感觉。我们加快动作，分头找。你负责那边的工作台。”德怀特说。

我不怀好意地在杰克的大腿上掐了一下，他漏出一声叫，声音还不小，惊动了楼上的两个逃生者。

“你有听到什么吗？”梅格问道。

“没有，完全没有。挎包借我一下——这些零件可以带走。”德怀特道。

“行，接住。……我们今天晚上的幻听有点多啊。”

“是因为一直没有遇到杀手太紧张了吧？别多想了，找完该找的东西我们就走。还不知道杰克和克劳黛特去了哪里，得赶紧和他们会合不可。”

听见楼上翻箱倒柜的窸窣声大了起来，我扶住杰克的腰，开始轻轻抽送。我想他已经慢慢掌握了沉默的技巧，他就这样安静地趴着，一点声音也不发，只是——呼吸，轻且急促地呼吸，偶尔还能听见他吸鼻子的抽气声。

我加快了速度，楼上声音一大，我就借机在他的屁股上轻轻扇一下，感受他身体的颤动。

（杰克，杰克，你真是太棒了。）

我的心跳得飞快，我知道杰克也是。无声性爱带给人的刺激感一点也不比狩猎差。我们就像两只躲在暗处的老鼠，情欲高涨地享受着二人世界，却还时时刻刻担忧被明处的猫听到。

“梅格，你看，是地下室。”

（这下糟了。）

我能从楼梯板的缝隙间看见德怀特的鞋子。他走路脚尖向外撇，是典型的外八字，下楼梯时又快又响。

“德怀特，别下去！我们走吧！”梅格在楼上呼唤道。

“给我一分钟。地下室应该还有一个箱子，我要去搜一搜。”德怀特这样应着，又往下走了两级台阶，他的腿也出现在了我的视线里。

“不。我们走吧。快点，走了！”梅格听起来很是歇斯底里。

“没事的。我就下去看一眼，不耽误的——”这下我能看到他的胸口了。只要他再往下走一级台阶，他就能和我对上眼神。

“不是的，德怀特！”梅格叫道，“你没看见地上有血吗？”

（杰克留下的血迹。）

德怀特一个转身，匆匆跑上楼梯。楼上一阵窸窣，两个人应该是在收拾行李，我听见他们碰倒了东西，脚步声凌乱。

  
“你看地上，是不是像有东西被拖走的样子？血还这么新鲜……”梅格绝望的说，“我们得赶快去救人。”

脚步声渐渐远去，说话声也听不见了。有的只是呼吸声，抽送声，雨声——下不完的雨。

“他们走了。”

我揪住杰克小子后脑的头发，将他从箱子里拽出来，迫使他挺直身子，然后凑在他脑袋边耳语：“我们两个还没完呢。”

杰克发出了一声呜咽，那只抓着我的手却又将手指往紧里扣了扣。

我究竟在那个阴暗无人的地下室操了他多久，我自己都记不大清楚了，只知道这段时间里逃生者们又点亮了两台发电机。杰克的衣服被我脱得七七八八，身上只裹着一件湿透的衬衫，蜷在地上微微颤抖。他脸色很红，眼圈也是红的，我蹲在他面前时，他躲闪着眼神不愿看我。

“我只和你一个人交易。我要去找剩下的人了，你最好赶紧逃。”我摸摸他的头，伸手给他指了一条逃跑的路径，“提醒你，大门在那个方向。”

“……”不看我，又不说话，这小子真难懂。

“那我走了。回见。”说着我在他额头上亲了一口，拾起斧子就走了。

“回见。”

我回头瞥了他一眼，他还是躺在那儿，一动不动。幻听？或许吧。

很快，逃生者们点亮所有五台发电机，大门笛声长鸣，乌鸦纷纷飞起，告知我已经有一扇大门正在开启。

先针对擅长修理发电机的德怀特，挂上钩子，用他来钓擅长逃跑的梅格。讲义气的梅格·托马斯绝不会放弃同伴，宁愿和领队死在一起也不愿自己逃跑——这群人就是这么有性格，重视团队胜过自己，那份向死而生的勇气我很是敬佩。

两个人双双倒在地上，真像一对苦命鸳鸯。这两个人的关系好到连谁先死都要推让，为了避免进一步的争端，只好女士优先。

处决了德怀特和梅格，我的骷髅吊坠已经碎得只剩下了一小片，于是不紧不慢地赶往刚才指给杰克的大门。

（他伤还没好，走不快的。）

我真是个天才，时机掐得刚好。杰克小子果然在那里，绝望地扒着恶灵制造出来封锁大门的铁网，像小猫磨爪子一样上下扒拉。

“你骗我。”杰克小子头也不回地说道。意料之中。

“我从不留活口，这是原则，大家都知道。你侮辱了我的原则。”我装作很生气的样子，把他揪起来扛在肩上，知道他是真的生气了，一句话也不和我说，一对毫无杀伤力的小爪子愤恨地抓挠我的后背。

抱到地窖，丢下去。喜出望外。又变成了可爱的狗崽脸。

我把脖子上残破的骷髅项链解下来，塞进他手里：“就当留个纪念？”

“别让我再看到你，尤其是在地下室。”他小声嘟囔道。

哎哟，杰克小子果然和别人不一样，小心思一套一套的。这种请求明说出来不也趣味十足吗？

“哼，是吗？如果我偏要去那里呢？”我笑着揉了揉他的头发。又脸红了，真年轻啊。杰克太害羞了，我想，是时候结束了，于是和他互相道别：

“再见。”

“再见。”再见吧，我们肯定会再见面的。两只偷偷摸摸的贼老鼠。地下就是我们鼠类的天堂，我们心知肚明。

“哎，幽灵！我看不懂你的打扮了。为什么要把蜡烛顶在自己头上啊？”妖巫揪住我，扯着大嗓门问道。

（你这丫头，穿得像个绿油油的植物小精灵，还有脸说我。）

心里说的是一码，嘴上说的还得是另一码。我给了她一个友善的微笑：“在我的家乡，蜡和白垩及煤灰一样，把它们装饰在身上会给我力量。我不能说太多，要不然力量就不会眷顾我了。”

毕竟，我总不能告诉这么一个小姑娘，一次意外事件之后，我有了个喜欢各种刺激玩法的小情人，这蜡烛是我专门为我俩下次“交易”的滴蜡PLAY准备的道具？


End file.
